


Spotted Secrets

by Lia_Brisa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual reveal, F/M, Light Angst, Pregnancy, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Brisa/pseuds/Lia_Brisa
Summary: Ladybug is unable to transform for some time and Tikki is given back to the guardian. Meanwahile, Marinette has new announcements to make to her family and friends.





	1. Ladybug No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/gifts), [BBWoulfC (Raydara12)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/gifts), [AuroraLynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLynne/gifts).



Marinette looked up at the building that contained Master Fu’s massage parlor. She didn’t know for how long she had been staying here just looking at it and trying to gather up the courage to go in. Tikki looked at her from her cracked open purse, a little worried about her charge. Marinette knew she had to do this, there was no way out of it. 

She sighed and finally walked into the store.

“Oh! Ladybug it’s been a while,” Master Fu greeted her. After he gave his miraculous to Carapace five years ago to help the team with his powers, he had aged quite a bit. The hair that was previously gray was completely white now and starting to disappear in more spots. “Would you like some tea?”

“Sure,” she smiled at the old man as she let Tikki out of her purse. “We… I need to talk with you about something.” The little goddess’s obvious sadness didn’t go unnoticed by Master Fu. 

They sat down with their cup of freshly made tea, while Tikki silently nibbled on the matcha cookies Master Fu had gotten for her, worrying the guardian even further.

“I… I need to send a message to the rest of the team,” Marinette finally said, painfully gulping. Master Fu patiently waited for her to continue. “I can’t transform anymore.”

***

Carapace arrived to the meeting point, the roof of an apartment building they had found with no cameras near and tall enough to hide them from the prying eyes of the pedestrians. He was the last of their group to get there, but that had been his plan all along. His team partners seemed really restless while they waited. It was uncommon for them to have an emergency call like this one, in the middle of the night no less.

Rena Rouge was sitting at the top of the stairs roof, with her legs hanging from the edge. Chat Noir was leaning on the wall of a chimney playing absentmindedly with his baton. Queen B slowly passing was the first one to notice his presence.

“The turtle is finally here. Better late than never.” said Queen B, playing with her hair as if bored, but he knew better. Years of partnership had made him more than able to read his partners like open books. She was clearly on edge, her eyes kept looking for incoming threats. “Ladybug sure is taking her sweet time,” she sighed, “she’s usually the first one here.”

“LB will not join us today,” simply stated Carapace, trying to keep his tone neutral. Everyone reacted simultaneously moving to get near to him. Rena Rouge jumped down from her spot and Chat Noir put away his baton. “That’s the real reason for this meeting,” he sighed and looked at what was left of their team.

“Ladybug is gone.” 

The group gasped loudly and bombarded him with so many questions he wasn’t able to keep up with them, let alone answer them.

“What happened to her?”

“Is Ladybug injured?” 

“Where is she?”

“Why isn’t she telling us herself?”

“Has an Akuma taken her hostage?”

“STOP!!” Carapace suddenly shouted, making the other heroes freeze in shock. “This is exactly the reason why she has sent a message, she has some…. personal reasons to stay away.” 

Rena Rouge opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her, raising a hand. “Not even I know where she currently is, I have only been asked to keep the team at work and prevent the infected akumas from spreading further.”

A stunned silence followed his words while they processed the information given by the hero. 

“Why did she contact **_you_ ** ?” spat Chat Noir, startling them out of their musings “Why didn’t she contact  **_me_ ** instead? We have been partners for way longer than any of you! She is  _ my  _ partner, what the heck! Why hasn’t she said goodbye to any of us? This isn’t like her, not at all.”

“That’s part of the problem…” Carapace thoughtfully scratched his hair under the cap of his suit. “She didn’t even contact me herself… She left a message with the previous guardian…”

He could almost hear the sound of his teammates’ hearts breaking upon hearing those words. True, he knew the real reason behind Ladybug early retirement, but he had swore on his miraculous that he would keep her secret.

  
Even if it was breaking his heart in pieces too.    



	2. No More Blind Dates

The Dupain-Chengs were watching the evening news in their living room. TF1 was broadcasting live the latest akuma fight. This time it was an accountant that had gotten fired from not helping in a scam of a company to avoid taxes. When he refused his firm got rid of him appointing a new accountant. Now he was throwing giant numbers everywhere. No building had been damaged so far, all thanks to Paris’s heroes presence.

Marinette never thought it would be so nerve wracking to see the fights from afar, from the safety of her house. She understood now why her parents worried so much whenever she was outside while an akuma was on the loose. They were waiting for her friends to get there, but none of them had arrived so far, and she was getting worried. Were they trapped in the crossfire? Were they hiding somewhere? Had they simply forgot their phones at home, and were on their way to the bakery? 

Knowing Alya, she must’ve been really near the fight and could have dragged Nino with her  _ toward  _ the akuma, and Adrien could have stayed longer at his photoshoot.

It had been two weeks since Ladybug had been put in sick leave despite her heart, and this was the first time she really wanted to transform, not only to help fight the akuma, but also to make sure her friends were safe.

The heroes finally defeated the Akuma after thirty excruciatingly long minutes. Carapace captured the black butterfly with his powers and dashed away, while his partners made one quick check to see if anyone needed to go to the hospital or if there had been major damage. Since there would be no cleansing spell, they had to be careful. 

The authorities had arrived to help remove the giant numbers from everywhere. They had been informed of Ladybug’s absence beforehand, even if the regular citizens still had no clue as to why she wasn’t cleansing the butterflies.

“This ends today’s fight!” the reporter announced. “This was another spotless fight. This is the third akuma in row Ladybug misses, should Parisians be worried over her sudden absence? Have the heroine fallen…” Tom turned off the TV then, cutting short Nadja Chamack musings.

“I really hope Ladybug is ok,” Sabine said, as she couldn’t help worry for the heroine.

“Maybe she has personal matters to attend to,” Tom hugged his wife, to comfort her.

Marinette felt even worse seeing her parent worry so much for Ladybug, but it had been her decision that the citizens and the heroes team, other than Caparase, to have no knowledge of what had happened to her.

Before she could worry further about all of this there was a knock on the door and two of her friends got in, they had obviously been running as they were disheveled and out of breath.

“Sorry we’re late girl!” Said Alya trying to catch up her breath, “ there was an akuma and we got separated in the commotion and then we couldn’t find each other!”

“But we are both ok!” added Nino. “Dude! Those giant numbers were frightening!”

Right at that instant Adrien crashed through the door. “Sorry I’m late!!! Did you start dinner without me?”

“No, you are just in time,” Marinette laughed at the sight of her three friends out of breath. She pointed to the table that had been prepared for the four of them. “Come on, it’s a good thing I made cold food, or it wouldn’t be warm anymore.”

Her friends looked at the table confused, when they saw only four plates on it. They usually ate with her parents too.

“Sweetie, we will be in our room if you need us,” Sabine said as she dragged Tom with her, who had a serious face. “We will leave the rest to you.”

“Thank you mom,” said Marinette, sitting down. Her friends followed her, still a little confused. Alya sat in front of her with Nino by her side, leaving Adrien to sit beside Marinette. It wasn’t until then that they noticed she was wearing one of her designs. She usually didn’t do that at their weekly dinner unless she had something important to talk about, and the bright colors she was wearing suggested she was trying to muster some courage into herself. She was wearing skinny jeans with what looked like a simple t-shirt with v-neck and no sleeves in a deep magenta color with embroidery flowers clearly made by hand. Flowers were stitched on her left shoulder, made out of a see-through fabric.

“Should we eat first or talk…” Marinette said with a nervous voice.

All three of them waited in silence, looking at each other. Nino finally sighed.

"Like you said, it's not like the food's going to get cold... What's up Mari?"

“I… I…” Marinette tried to talk but she was still hesitant. She inhaled and let the air out slowly. Then she turned to Alya, “The blind dates have to stop, I can’t do them anymore.” She touched absentmindedly her ear that had a clover earring, “There are many things I can’t do anymore,” she said in a really low voice. Nino found this odd but said nothing. All three of them looked at her puzzled, when Alya suddenly gasped.

“GIRL! You got yourself a MAN? didn’t you? who is he? Do we know him?” She seemed really excited about it, Adrien on the other hand looked a little grim at her guess.

“What!? No! no!” Marinette thought for a second and then backtracked “Well in a way… but no… not the way you are thinking…. it’s... agh..” She hung her head low and looked at her friends through her bangs. “There is no easy way to say this, so I will just say it.” She closed her eyes and said with a strong voice, “I’m pregnant.”

There was a long silence following her confession.

“Come on, say something…” she pleaded. “Your silence is making me nervous.” 

“Who... who is the father?” asked Alya, reaching forward to hold Marinette’s hand with both of hers.

“I-I… I can’t tell you,” Marinette replied.

“He isn’t going to help you?” Nino noticed a weird tone in Marinette’s voice, so this was the only assumption he could make.

“Well… He could… He will know of my pregnancy, but I won’t tell him he is the father,” explained Marinette with a sad smile, looking first at Alya, then at Nino and finally Adrien on whom she lingered a little longer. Without saying another word she looked down to the hands Alya was still holding.

“What? Why?” Alya started to get angry, Nino was worried about the implication of her answer as well.

“He has made it clear he does not want a relationship with M-... with  **me,** ” all three of her friends noticed her hesitation at the way she referred to herself, as if there was something wrong with her.

“Maybe he would change his mind if you told him?” Adrien held her shoulder gently.

“He might… but I don’t want that to be the reason for him to be with me,” Marinette was clutching her free hand over her chest. “If he were to decide to be with me, I would want it to be BECAUSE of me, not because he feels responsible for… for the baby.” Her blue eyes pierced Adrien with her words, not breaking eye contact with him as she spoke.

“Are… are you keeping it then?” His eyes becoming downcast, avoiding her intense stare.

“Yes.” She didn’t even hesitate to answer. “Well, that is if the baby sticks, I was told not to tell anyone before I was 3 months along in case I had a miscarriage, but I really needed to tell you guys.”

“How far along are you then?” Alya frowned at her statement.

“I will only let you know I have more than 2 months, but that’s all” it was obvious Marinette didn’t want Alya to know the exact date. Alya was obviously already trying to remember with whom she had set her up for blind dates during that month span. “Alya, stop! I know what you are trying to do!”

Alya huffed, she would stop for now, but she would surely try to piece it together later.

“So, let me get this straight. You’re pregnant and keeping the baby even if there is no dad,” Nino summarized. He scratched his head under his cap, obviously worried for his friend. “I’m just worried how will you manage with money, last time I checked… You only got money from part-timing in the bakery… And you are still at school… So how are you going to..?”

“I have already sorted it out,” Marinette reached for his hand with her free hand. “I got a part time job as an art teacher assistant two days a week at our old school and a part time job at a fabric store, it helps with my curriculum and neither of them crash with my classes.” Marinette looked ready to fight for her baby.

“Mari, you know that you count on our help, don’t you?” Adrien had been silent for a while now. He had his model smile. Marinette didn’t know if it was because he disapproved of her decision or if he was just trying to assimilate what he was learning. Maybe he was just worrying for her and trying not to show it. “And if you need help buying the baby supplies, maybe we could pitch in.” He gently squeezed her shoulder. “And if you needed another job, one that was more stable, I could talk with my father and..”

“No,” she interrupted him. “Thank you Adrien, but if I’m going to work for your father I want it to be because of my own abilities and not because you asked a favor for it.”

“I see.” Adrien’s shoulders dropped obviously disappointed by her answer. Marinette knew he would always give anything to help his friends, but this was not the right way. “But you know that it will always be an open invitation if you want it later,” he insisted.

Marinette smiled at him, she knew he meant well, but she had already made up her mind.

“Now that that’s out of the way” Marinette smiled trying to lift up the serious mode of her friends. “Let’s eat, you all must be hungry by now.” 

The others agreed but the atmosphere was still weird, heavy. They were unable to fall back into their usual carefree chatter. Marinette knew it would be hard on them too. She already had three weeks to accept and process, she was sure her friend would too in time.

The dinner went on a little awkward but after a while they finished and said their goodbyes to Marinette. Once they left her house it was clear all of them were worried about her. They stopped right outside the pastry shop.

“I have to find out who it is,” said a determined Alya. “I know she doesn’t want us to know, but… it’s partly my fault… if I hadn’t pushed her into so many blind dates…”

“It’s not your fault.” Nino hugged her tightly.

“I have to do something.” She stepped away from Nino and walked away. “See you later, guys.” She walked away from them, heading to her house.

Nino sighed watching her leave. Marinette seemed fine but it had surely shaken all of them.


	3. Sonogram

It had been a week since Marinette told her friends, and they had planned going with her to her next sonogram appointment instead of their usual dinner. well they could always grave a bite after the appointment. But things weren’t going as planned. There had been a really big order that they could not ditch at the bakery, so her parent couldn’t join her.  Alya had an emergency at her internship and called that same morning telling Marinette she hadn’t slept all night and would probably keep working for most of the day, that was, if she didn’t crash before that. Adrien on the other hand had been taken to the farthest part of the city to a photoshoot and would probably not make it in time for the doctor’s appointment.

And that left a Marinette and Nino sitting on the waiting room, Nino was really excited, this was the first time he would see a sonogram, Marinette, on the other hand, was a little down. Probably because their friends would miss it.

“Nette” Nino called his friend, she looked at him with a small smile, obviously trying to hide the sadness “I know you wanted them to be here with you today, but we should take it the bright way! We will see the little one today! And we can bring them photos too! I think Alya and Adrien will love to see the baby too. Tell you what, I’ll send them a text of where we are right now, who knows, maybe they will be able to get here!”

“You’re right, thank you Nino” She smiled a little at him, but the sadness was still showing on her face “Sorry, I can’t help feeling sad… Do you think it’s one of those famous pregnancy mood swings?”

“Mmmmm it could be?” he laughed awkwardly taking off his hat and then putting it on again  “I don’t know,” he admitted “I think I’ll need to get educated, if we are going to help you that’s the first thing I should do.” then gently nudged her with his elbow “maybe that’s the first think we can ask the doctor today!” he said a little more enthusiastic than he planned to, and this finally made Marinette giggle.

“You are right, we can ask her”  She took his hand “Thank you for being here for me, I’m… I’m really nervous… I know everyone has their own stuff but...”

“Don’t worry, Nette” He squished her hand a little “we all know this is new and scary, and everyone wanted to be here, there was just inconveniences.”

“I’m just… out of luck now” She said with a really soft voice that Nino almost missed, but before he could tell her anything they were finally called into the room. Marinette got up really quickly and followed the doctor. Nino sighed but followed.

“Nice to have you back Marinette” Said Doctor Gauthier, checking a pad with her information. “This is your second sonogram right?” She didn’t wait for Marinette to answer. “You know the drill, get on the bed and uncover your stomach as much as possible.”

Marinette followed the instructions, so she pulled her t-shirt all the way to her breasts.

That was when the doctor noticed Nino, “And who do we have here! Is this the baby’s daddy?”

“Wha?” Nino was a little startled at the question “No, no, I’m just a friend!”

“He is one of my best friends” Marinette giggled a little. “Everyone was going to come but only him could make it.”

“Is that so? Nice to meet you, I’m Doctor Gauthier and I’ll be performing the sonogram for Marinette.”  The doctor looked at them not entirely convinced but said nothing more about it. She started applying the gel needed for the scan and noticed she needed to go a little further down . “Sorry, but can you unbutton your jeans for me?” Marinette looked at Nino embarrassed, her cheeks a little pink.

“It’s ok Nette, I can look away” he said looking at  the screen to give her a sense of privacy for her to unbutton her jeans.

The scan started and neither Marinette nor Nino knew what to look for on the screen. Until they noticed a blank space with a form like a bean.

“Is that…?” Nino started to ask, getting closer to the screen.

“That’s right, that the baby” said the doctor cheerfully, still moving the wand over Marinette’s abdomen. “Would you like a photo?” She started to press some buttons on the machine.

“Oh! Yes, please” Marinette barely  managed to say still watching the little bean. “Can I have 6 copies please?” 

“Sure,” she pressed and did some more movements to the machine. “Now, are we ready to hear the heartbeat?” she smiled to Marinette.

“No” Marinette said firmly, Nino and the doctor looked at her worriedly.

“You didn’t want to hear it last time, either” Said the doctor, letting go of the machine. “I allowed it last time because I thought you were just too worried to find out” she put a hand on Marinette’s “Hearing the heartbeat can help us know if the baby is fine.”

“Bu-but... I… “Marinette looked down, she couldn’t explain her reasons.

“Nette” Nino called for her attention, “You said you wanted to keep this baby didn’t you?” Marinette nodded right away. “Then what are you worrying about? I would understand if you wanted to give the baby for adoption, but what’s stopping you?”

“I.. you see-”

“SORRY, I’M LATE!” Marinette was suddenly interrupted by the opening door and an Adrien rushing in with a nurse trying to stop him “The photoshoot ended early, so I came as fast as possible.” He said, still trying to catch his breath and fixing his hair. “So, what did I miss?”

Marinette waved to the nurse to let her know it was ok, the nurse left huffing a little and talking under her breath saying  something that sounded suspiciously like “there’s no respect anymore”.

“We are trying to convince Nette to let us hear the baby” Nino informed his friend pointing to the monitor. 

Adrien opened his mouth as if  to say something, but he was like a gaping fish looking at the monitor. “Is that… is that the baby?” he said looking at the bean on the screen.

“Yes” Marinette giggled a little “That little thing is the baby”

The doctor pointed Adrien to a chair right beside Nino, and he sat down without taking his eyes off  the monitor.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hear the baby?” Asked Doctor Gauthier again.

“I-I….” Marinette looked nervously at her friends.

“Come on Nette! we want to hear it too!” Nino nudged Adrien with his elbow, startling him out of watching the screen. He looked at Marinette, who was obviously waiting for his answer.

“Yes! We want to hear the baby!” He scooted a little closer to Marinette “This is my first time seeing an ultrasound! And it would be really cool to hear the baby too!” He looked at her with his kitten eyes trying to convince her.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then let the air out slowly. She gave them a light nod.

“I need verbal confirmation, sweetheart”  Doctor Gauthier giggled, obviously more relaxed and thankful for the guys’ help on convincing her”.

“Yes” She said opening her eyes “I want to hear the baby’s heart”

And with that the doctor moved something on the machine and just a second later, they heard it.


	4. Shopping

RING~RING~~

The doorbell was ringing non stop.

RING~RING~~

Marinette walked down the stairs as fast as she could to stop the infernal noise. She opened the door and was baffled by what met her eyes.

Chloe Bourgeois in all her glory, still wearing her high end black and yellow clothing, and a pair of sunglasses. Her finger was attached to the doorbell, keeping it ringing. It took her a few seconds to notice Marinette had opened the door.

“Finally! I thought you would never open up!” Chloe said finally letting go of the doorbell and looking directly to Marinette. Who hadn’t even moved from her spot with her mouth open slightly in an o form. 

“We don’t have all day! Chop-chop! Get in the car!” She dragged Marinette out of her house, and into a limo that was waiting just outside. “When Adrien told me you were in need assistance to get new clothes I thought he had gone crazy! But now I see it was true…” She scanned Marinette’s clothing, that day had been on the cold side and she decided to just wear a jumper with yoga pants, she had no intention of going outside anyway. Chloe closed the door of the car behind her and the car started, heading to the mall.

Marinette and Chloe relationship had improved a little since they finished school together. Once they understood they would probably see each other for life since neither of them wanted to let go of Adrien. And he has started to get stressed to have to choose between his childhood friend and his best friends. Nino, Alya and Marinette made a pact with Chloe, they would not be nasty to the other and try to cohabitate whenever they crossed paths while Adrien was present.

As time passed by they started to not just cohabitate but accept the other’s presence, they might not be friends yet but at least they could have a really good time together.

But this still didn’t explain the sudden appearance of Chloe on her doorstep… nor the kidnapping…

“Chloe… where are you taking me?” Marinette started to seat correctly and put on the sit belt. “The reunion at Adrien’s is next week… isn’t it?” sometimes Chloe would pick them up to go to Adrien´s when it was his turn to host dinner. They usually went to restaurants, so Chloe said she had to make sure they were well dressed. But Marinette believed it might have been the case before but now she actually enjoyed the chats on the trip.

“Puff, No!” She said while checking her perfectly manicured fingernails. “Adrien called and told me about..” she lifted her eyes and looked at her belly, letting Marinette understand she knew of the pregnancy, then she looked back to her nails. Years ago this would have freaked Marinette out, but Chloe would not turn something like that into misery to her now. “And told me he wanted to help you but didn’t know how. So I told him why don’t you buy her something duh!” she shakes her hand exasperatedly like that was the most obvious answer from the start. Marinette knew that was usually her way of ‘helping’. “Then he told me:  _ But Mari wouldn’t let me buy her anything. _ ” Marinette had to admit her impersonation of Adrien was hilarious. “So, since you won’t say no to me, I’m taking his place! With his money of course.”

“Ok…” Marinette didn’t know what to say, and noticed she had no way out of this. Chloe steared clearly told her to say something more. “So… What exactly do you expect us to buy?”

“Ah…” Chloe kinda deflated a little, trying to remember Adrien’s list. “Well I know you are going to become really fat… so what about maternity clothes?” how could Chloe insult her but not bother her anymore was a wonder for Marinette.

“And then?” The car was finally getting to a stop.

“Adrien said something about a bag and baby clothes” Chloe said dismissively while getting out of the car, Marinette did the same.

They headed to the first maternity store and looked around for a while, after looking at the different dresses the store offered Marinette and Chloe moved to a second then to a third, when they finished browsing without having bought a single piece, they sat down by the fast food.

“Do you want to say it or should I?” asked Chloe still baffled. There where a couple of silent seconds before Marinette sighed.

“How can any kind of clothes be that ugly!?!?!” said Marinette exasperated. “There should be good maternity clothes somewhere shouldn’t there?”

Then they burst laughing,  as absurd as everything was, they understood they were bonding over non other than ugly clothing.

“You know what baker’s daughter” said Chloe trying to get back her composure and trying to sound above her, but Marinette noticed the mischief in her eyes. She was not insulting her but trying to be funny. “I’ll buy you all the materials and fabric you might need, you seem to be way more capable than any of these designers.”

“You might be right” Marinette laughed at her statement.

“I’m pretty sure about it” Chloe sighed trying to look nonchalant but she still had a smile on her lips. “You know what, let's get a baby bag, some of those toys and call it a day.”

They found the perfect baby bag that was pink with white polka dots, and went back to the limo. They felt the trip back was way shorter as the talked about the ugly clothing.

When they got back to the Bakery Marinette offered her some sweets and tea, and to her surprise Chloe accepted.

When they got to Marinette’s apartment they found Sabine and Adrien, who should have been at a photoshoot at the moment. Before anyone said anything Chloe threw herself at Adrien.

“Can you believe these stores? They didn't have anything cute enough to be worthy of Marinette” she separated from Adrien and did her signature hand movement. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

Everyone in the room laughed.

“I guess the trip to the mall was not successful then” Adrien sighed “Should we go a different store?” 

“Don’t make us lose our time Adrikins” Chloe said sitting down and checking out her nails again. “All that was way to ugly for our Marinette here” she sighed “We should better give her the fabric and she can do even better than those stores.”

Adrien laughed at her antics “Sure we can get her some fabric if she wants it.” he looked at Marinette “Would that be alright?”

“Oh…” she knew that even if she refused he would still find a way to get her stuff, at least this way it would be something she agreed to and that way she could tell him he was already helping if he tried to give more “Sure, thank you.” 

Adrien gave her one of his real smiles and she couldn’t be happier.

“OH!” I almost forgot!” Said Adrien suddenly looking into his bag “I brought this!” he extracted a jar “We had white strawberries as props from for photoshoot some days ago, so I asked if I could keep them,” he looked extremely proud “And with the help of our chef I made Jam!” he opened the jar and showed the content, instantly the smell of the strawberry jam invaded the room.

This caused two reactions Adrien did not expect, the first one was Marinette reaching for the bathroom as fast as she could and the second was Sabine trying to make him close the jar as fast as she could.

“What just happened?” Chloe was as surprised as Adrien, she stood up and tried to see where Marinette had disappeared too. “The jam Adrikins did smells divine! Why would she react like that?” 

“Pregnancy” was Sabine’s answer, like it was the most common thing while opening the windows to help the smell dissipate. Looking at Adrien’s and Chloe’s confused faces she elaborated more “Sometimes when you are pregnant you find some smells that you loved before repugnant, in Marinette’s case it’s jam” Sabine laughed “We even had to make some changes in the bakery to help her with her nausea.”

Adrien and Chloe looked at each other stunned.

“I never want to be pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have noticed by now that I'm uploading ones a week, I had pre-written 4 chapter and it was so I had time to write the next chapter… but I'm still behind haha so I can't promise to keep it up.   
> This first 4 chapter and parts of the next chapters were made with the help of my dear friend Mae(Maerynn), after her passing I actually thought of erasing it all and forget all about it… but Ray (BBwoulf) and Mae had helped me so much with making the timeline and supported me to write… and I had so much fun writing it with them that I just couldn’t.  
> Then AuroraLynne was there for me and with her help I was finally better and decided to let the world see this little story I came up with to entertain my friends. This is why this story is dedicated to the three of them.  
> Thank you to all of you that have read so far, I hope you keep liking this story.


	5. If you had a child

Marinette had started to show by the time she passed the 5 months, and since her friends had considered she must be tired from working and studying so much, it was decided they would have a quiet evening watching a movie at the bakery

Nino was the first one to arrive and started helping Marinette with snacks for the night.

Marinette stretched to get a bowl from the top counter, and then made a face. Nino was instantly by her side and took the bowl and held her by her back to make sure she wouldn’t fall.

“Nette!” he made sure she was safely standing up. “Be careful! If you need anything just let me know and I’ll get it.”

“Nino!” she answered in the same tone “You know I’m not made of glass, I can do stuff by myself”

“I know you are a strong independent woman Marinette” he answered laughing “I’m just worried about you, so just be carefull. OK?”

Marinette was frowning at him but after a few seconds she laughed and he joined.

“Ok, ok” She finally said as they took the popcorn to the living room “I’ll be carefull”

Just as they left the popcorn and some candies on the center table, they heard the doorbell and, like always, the door opened before they could make it there.

Alya, Adrien and Chloe entered the home, each of them bringing a different thing. Alya was carrying extra soft blankets, Adrien had snacks and drinks and Chloe had her natural honey snacks.

After a quick greeting everyone went to the couches, Alya and Nino were sharing the loveseat while Chloe took for herself the armchair, leaving Adrien and Marinette sitting together on the sofa.

Alya passed everyone their fluffy blankets, while everyone was getting comfortable. Marinette laid on one side of the sofa while Adrien watched her from the other side. Nino noticed the looks Adrien was sending her, it was not the first time he found his friend doing doe eyes at her. He sighed. If Adrien hadn’t been so stupid as to reject Marinette just because he wasn’t sure of her relationship status they would be together right now, and who knows, he could even had been the father of her baby. 

Soon Adrien started passing the different snacks that were brought. When that was done they just clicked play on the movie they had picked previously, after a long fight of who got to pick next.

Not long after the movie started Marinette was munching on a chocolate bar when she suddenly gasped and jerked up, everyone looked at her startled. 

“What happened?” Asked Adrien and being the one nearest to her, he put a hand on her shoulder as she gasped again, startling everyone.

“There is movement” Marinette said in a really low voice that Adrien almost missed, he looked at her confused. “There is movement!” she repeated taking his hand and placing it over her belly.

He was about to ask what was going on when he felt it. Right under his hand, there was movement, the baby was moving!

Adrien gasped too and reached with his other hand. Everyone had stood up at that point.

“I have been feeling a little of the movement this past weeks” Marinette explained in a low voice with her hands still over Adrien’s “But it’s the first time it’s this noticeable.”  She was looking at their hands with misty eyes, she could feel the tears coming, and as she looked up, she saw Adrien already shedding tears.

Before any of them could say anything Chloe and Alya started to fight to be the next one to touch her belly, Nino could only sigh.

“Adrikins move it’s my turn!”

“I’m her best friend I should get to touch the baby first!”

Marinette laughed at their antics. Adrien cleaned his face thinking no one had noticed, just to look up and see a knowing glance from Nino, he couldn't help but blush a little.

Now with one hand from Chloe and one from Alya on her belly, Marinette tried to guide them to the movement, the baby was specially active at the moment. Both girls gasped a it.

“It… it feels weird” said Chloe making a face, everyone laughed at her observation. 

When they calmed down, Marinette looked at Nino “Hey! You are missing out, don’t you want to feel the baby too?”

“Is it really ok?” he felt kind of weird touching Marinette like that.

“Sure, silly” Marinette laughed and made Chloe and Alya move away so that he could get closer.

He put his hand over her belly hesitantly… then smiled as he felt the soft movement. “I can feel…” Nino stopped suddenly, he didn’t want to call the baby an it and was puzzled as to how to name the baby “Have you… have you picked a name yet?” He asked while thinking of this.

“Oh...Well” Marinette looked thoughtful “I had thought of Louis if the baby is a boy but… I still haven’t decided for a girl name” she admitted. “If you had a girl what would you call her?” She asked her friends.

“Zoe” Nino and Alya answered together, then laughed, they hadn’t really talked about it before so it was kinda nice that they wanted the same one.

“Tho I think you could call her something like Elodie” Said Alya thoughtfully.

“She isn’t calling her baby Elodie” Said Chloe with an offended look “She is obviously going to name her after the best woman she knows.” She said pointing at herself and everyone laughed “Mmmm.. I think if I had a daughter I would like to call her Charlotte” She looked at Adrien “What about you Adrikins?”

After thinking about it for a little bit he answered “Mmm… If I had a daughter I would probably name her after my mother” Everyone became silent at his comment, not sure how they should react. Adrien hardly ever talked about his mother. “I made it awkward didn’t I?” Adrien laughed nervously as he noticed everyone went silent.

“I-it’s ok Adrien” Marinette reassured him “you just took us by surprise, you hardly talk about her and we didn’t know how to react.” She looked down and took his hands “You can talk about her if you want, we are here for you”

“Yes Dude” Nino put a hand on his shoulder “We are here if you want to talk about her.”

“I never talk about her because I thought you didn’t want to, but I’m open to it too.” Said Chloe surprising everyone. It was true, out of all of them she was the only one who had actually met his mother.

“Thank you guys” Adrien smiled at them. He didn’t feel like talking about her at the moment but now he knew he didn’t have to censor himself about it. “Really, thank you.” 

After all that ruckus they decided to go back to the movie that had been left completely forgotten. 

***

Some days later Marinette was watering her plants when she decided to stop to look at the sunset. She couldn't help and sigh at the view, whenever she was by herself on her balcony she couldn't help but feel lonely, she wanted Tikki’s return more than anything else.

“Hi Princess,” It seemed Chat had finished his patrol early that day “is everything ok?” he must have noticed her sigh. He was leaning on the railing, watching her.

“I’m ok Kitty” she said slapping his shoulder affectionately “there is just so much going on right now… and even if everyone is there for me…. I feel lonely.”

“Mmm” he scooter closer to her, trying to find the right words.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” she smiled and took his hand and pressed it against her belly. He could feel the baby moving a little under his hand, the movement wasn’t as strong as a few days earlier when he felt it for the first time… but it was nice.

“OH!” he acted surprised “The little prince or princess is finally waking up!” he joked.

“Yes” Marinette giggled but then fell silent once more, she looked at his hand like she wanted to say something. It was not the first time this had happened, Chat always let her talk or stay silent, he knew that if it was important she would let him know.

But for this one time he wanted to know.

“Is it about the Father?” he asked tentatively in a soft voice, taking her hands in his.

“What? No..no…” she fell silent again “Maybe?” She sighed “... yes a little” 

“You know that if you tell me I won’t tell anyone.” Sometimes Marinette would try to tell him but she always stopped.

“It’s… It’s ok, don’t worry Chat” She squished his hands “He will be part of my baby’s life even if he doesn’t know and I see him at least once a week, he gets frequent updates of the baby progress”

“Are you sure?” He kept trying to figure out with whom did Marinette talk and see thru the week, maybe she skyped with him? That'd be the only way.

“I am” She let go of him and leaned with her back on the reallying. “And what about you Kitty Cat? How is the city saving going?”

“Well… It became a little quieter since My.. since Ladybug left” Chat furrowed his eyebrows thinking. “She left without saying a thing and  a little after that the amount of akumas decreased little by little, we were having from three to four akumas a week now days we only get one. There is also the weird fact that Hawkmoth is telling his minions not to damage the city since there is no Miraculous cure now” he looked at her leaning too on the realing “We have some hypothesis but no way to prove them, and there still seems to be more akumas in the future.” He noticed she tensed at what he had said “But don't worry Princess we will protect you and your Little one.” he smiled at her.

“Thank you Chat” her smile showed some worry still “I just wish Ladybug could be back soon.”

“We all wish that.”

Marinette looked at him with sad eyes.

Suddenly his ring beeped, it seemed that he had been transformed for too long.

“I have to go.” he mad a reverrence. “See you soon Princess”

“See you next week Chat” she waved him goodbye as he disappeared in the horizon.

Marinette sighed once more and touched her replacement earing softly 

“Tikki… I wish  you were here with me”  She could feel tears for in her eyes. “If only I had heard you and revealed my identity to him… I wouldn’t feel this lonely.”


	6. Patrol

It was Caparace and Chat Noir’s turn to patrol. Since Ladybug left they had been doing paring patrols at least three times a week, always on days there hadn’t been an akuma, that way they wouldn’t be overtired for their civilian lives.

Caparace had been avoiding Chat Noir since he gave everyone the news, even exchanging his patrols with the other two girls to make sure they wouldn’t be together, but today it had been impossible. Queen B and Rena Rouge both had stuff to do in their civilian lives. Chat had been specially displeased with the news of Ladybug leaving, and sometimes Caparace even wondered if he was the father of Ladybug’s baby.

Once they finished the patrol, they went to the Eiffel Tower, the team’s favorite ending spot. Caparace wanted to leave before Chat Noir asked him anything about the whereabouts of Ladybug. 

“That’s it for tonight” he announced, getting ready to jump out of the tower when he felt a hand on his wrist holding him on the spot. He sighed and turned around to see Chat Noir not looking at him but at the city around them, sitting on the beam with his legs hanging from the edge.

“We… I need to talk to you” Chat said looking at him without turning his head.

“What about?” Caparace didn’t know if he should be curious or worried, he knew Chat Noir would want to know more about Ladybug’s absence but he didn’t feel ready to let him know.

“It’s been six months” he said in a really small voice, almost whispered.

“Six months?” Caparace knew what he meant but he was still hoping to avoid the conversation.

“Six months since Ladybug left” the Cat hero finally turned around to face him. “Have you heard anything from her? About her? You’re still collecting the akumas for her right?” Chat’s voice was strained like he was trying really hard not to sound hurt or angry, but Caparace could easily read his body language, his shoulders were stiff and he had stopped moving his legs on the edge.

“I.. I haven’t” He decided the best think he could do was tell him the truth. “She hasn’t contacted me or Master Fu” He sighed “I don’t even know if she is still in the city”

Chat let go from his wrist and pulled out his baton, he opened it and looked at it intensely.

“Do you think…” he swallowed like he was afraid to ask “Do you think we could track her?”

Caparace eyes widened at his question, he had never ever fathomed that Chat Noir would even suggest such a thing, since he and Ladybug where always telling them not to reveal to each other.

“I don’t… I don’t know?” He really didn’t know if they could track miraculous, he should check that later, maybe they could track Hawkmoth with that. “But if we could track miraculous it would only take you to my home.”

Chat Noir stood up in a second, looking bewildered. “YOUR HOME!?”

“Yes?” He took one step back, “Didn’t I tell you?” he saw him hesitate a second , as if trying to remember everything Caparace had told him. “She left me her miraculous” he sighed as he saw the other backtrack until he hit a steel beam.

“She gave up her miraculous?” He asked stunned.

“What!? Oh no, no, no!” Caparace took a few steps toward him “She only gave it for safekeeping, actually they still look inactive which means she still plans to come back to us” Chat hadn’t moved from his spot “Would you like to see her miraculous? Her Kwami is dormant, but I can show you the miraculous so you can see they are still waiting for Ladybug to come back.”

“She gave YOU her Miraculous…” This time it was a statement, Caparace didn’t know what to tell him, nothing he said was helping. This was why he didn’t want to talk to Chat Noir about this. He knew that no matter what he said it would still upset his fellow hero, he knew about his crush on Ladybug but this was still worrying. “I… I thought she trusted me… we have been fighting together since the beginning... six years of being partners… and she… she still left without a word… I didn’t even know she would be leaving…” His voice was heavy with emotion. His sadness printed in every single ones of his words, his ears flat against his skull.

Caparace sighed while turning away, what could he say to make him feel any better? He knew why Ladybug left but he couldn’t tell him that without breaking his promise. Then he noticed something he could actually tell his friend.

“Something I know is that she didn’t even know she would have to leave, it was a surprise even for her.” The cat hero looked at him, trying to decipher his words. “For what Master Fu told me, she didn’t even know she had to take off her miraculous. Nor that she wouldn’t be able to talk to us.” He noticed that Chat’s ears were no longer flat , they were standing in attention to each of his words. “For all that we know, she might have tried to contact us but Master Fu or her Kwami prevented it.”

“She didn’t plan to go?” Chat noir was really intrigued about it.

“She didn’t” Caparace was relieved that Chat Noir was much more relaxed even if there was still worry on his stiff shoulders. “For what I have heard from Wayzz it was Tikki, Ladybug’s Kwami, that made her give the miraculous and didn’t let her transform.” He sighed “If it wasn’t because of that I think she would have talked to us.” 

Chat was really thoughtful for a moment “Do you think she is sick? Or something like that?”

“She is not sick,” Caparace assured him “I made sure of that, it was the only information I could get. I would have asked more if I had been able to do so.”

“At least we know she is not at the verge of death” he tried to joke but there was not real feel on his words “then… I hope she comes back safe and sound soon”

“Me too, my friend, me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is in place now! Time to start the flashback! I know everyone has been looking for answers, now the story is at a point where I can reveal some of the stuff that happened before. I hope you like it!


	7. Guardian

They’d had two Akumas this week after having none for almost three. Nino arrived home completely tired, he went to his room as quickly as he could. Once he closed the door behind him and was by himself, he finally relaxed a little. Then he extracted the jam jar containing a black butterfly. The butterfly was significantly smaller than the original butterflies, almost half the size. The Jar had different kinds of spell parchments to make sure the akuma wouldn’t scape or multiply.

He sat down on his bed and opened the backside of an old big Loudspeaker, it had stopped working some time ago and now it had been emptied to put parchment attached inside the walls and small shelves, where the Akumas rested in jars waiting for Ladybug to come back and purify them. Whenever he opened the door to put a new Akuma he could feel all the negative feelings of the different akumas stored there, so he hated every second it was open. But this was his work and he had agreed to it. His sense of responsibility wouldn't let him pass this to others, not even Master Fu.

Nino sighed when he noticed it had little space left for new jars, he had another broken Loudspeaker but it would take some time before it was ready to be used as an “akuma container”, he never thought he would be signing in for a butterfly collection when he accepted to be the principal guardian.

He still remembered when Ladybug took him to Master Fu, he had used a the turtle miraculous a few times by then but he had always given it back. That day they asked if he wanted to keep the miraculous and become the principal guardian of the Miraculous. He also learned Ladybug was meant to take that spot but with her job as the purifier of Akuma, she and the old Guardian Master Fu were scared that if she failed, all the other Miraculous would be lost with her.

Nino had declined at first but after watching an Akuma trapping Ladybug and almost revealing her civilian form to everyone, he changed his mind. Even if she was saved on the last second by Rena Rouge and Queen Bee, both of them had just become heroes full time. Nino finally understood why she wanted someone else to be the principal Guardian even if she had been training to be one herself for some years already.

Returning to the present, he closed the Loudspeaker, hiding ones more the butterflies.

His phone pinged with a new message, and when he looked at it he smiled sadly. It was Adrien asking if he wanted to go together to see Marinette. Adrien never wanted to see her by himself. Nino ruffled his hair a little annoyed, he knew Adrien still had feelings for Marinette but now he was extremely scared to act on them. He felt slightly responsible for Marinette getting pregnant from someone apparently, even if he had nothing to do with it. If only he had told her the truth a year ago.

_ One year prior _

_ Nino was mixing in his computer when he noticed his phone flashing light to let him know he had an incoming call over the music. He quickly took his headphones off and answered, it could only be one person. _

_ “Nino,” Alya said in a completely serious voice, “Marinette… she..” _

_ “Who do we have to hurt?” Something had obviously happened to Marinette. _

_ “Adrien” _

_ “WHAT?!” he stood up surprised “What did he do?” it was not like Adrien to do something to Marinette. _

_ “She… she confessed” he gasped and then heard a door and sniffing on the other side “I’ll be right there Sweetbun” she was obviously talking to Marinette “Talk to you in a bit.” _

_ Before he could replay anything she had hung up, he looked at the phone confused. Why on earth would Adrien reject Marinette? He had already confessed to him before that he liked their friend and he regretted not asking her out before Luka did. _

_ It was then that he heard the banging on the door, he went quickly to stop who ever was knocking. He opened the door, and there he was, Adrien in all his glory with a crumpled face. Nino allowed him inside, they had a lot to talk about. _

_ “Ok Dude, talk.” said Nino while he sat down. Adrien was pacing around the room. _

_ “I-I...” It looked like Adrien was looking for the right words to express himself “I never thought Marinette would be that kind of girl” _

_ This took Nino completely by surprise “Kind of girl? what are you talking about Dude?” _

_ “A…. a… two timer” Adrien said in a really low voice. _

_ “TWO TIMER?!” Nino stood up “What are you talking about?” this made no sense. “Who would she two time you with?!” _

_ “So you know…” Adrien looked at him finally stopping. “Why would you let her confess if she has a boyfriend! What about Luka? He just visited last week” _

_ “Dude! They broke up.” Nino watched his friend in disbelief. _

_ “W-what? When? Aren’t they dating long distance right now?” _

_ “No” Nino couldn't believe this “When Luka accepted to go on tour, he and Marinette broke up. They ended things well but Marinette was still depressed, she even stayed with Alya a few days.” _

_ “When did this happen?” Adrien looked at him with a blank stare. _

_ “Like…. six months ago?” Nino tried to calculate how long it had been. “I think you were in Milan, I thought I told you Luka left.” _

_ “I-I thought they were doing long distance, since Marinette still talks a lot about him.” _

_ “Well they are still friends, he still keeps her updated.” Nino noticed Adrien rethinking things and interactions then he groaned and let himself fall on the sofa right in front of Nino. “Dude, just…. what did you tell Marinette?” _

_ “That I like someone else.” he answered with his hands over his face. _

_ “Please tell me you didn’t use your Ladybug celebrity crush to turn her down!” _

_ “It’s not a celebrity crush!” Adrien let go of his own face, he was slightly blushing. “But I told her it was a coworker…” _

_ “But you meant Ladybug, didn’t you?” Adrien’s silence told him everything. For some reason his friend couldn’t get over his infatuation with Ladybug, it was also the reason why he never asked Marinette out until it was to late. “Now that that’s cleared, Do-You-Want-To-Date-Marinette ?” _

_ “Yes” Adrien answered in a murmure. _

_ “Maybe it’s not all lost, you could talk to her, apologize and ask her out?” Nino was trying to find a way to make both of his friends happy, he knew they would be good together. _

_ “I… don’t think that will work” Adrien looked pale and wouldn’t met his eyes. _

_ “Dude… What… did you tell her?” Nino had a bad feeling about his answer. _

_ “That…. that I thought I could never see her as more than a friend…” _

_ “WHAT!?” _

Nino never told Alya about this, but Alya knew they had talked and he knew what happened from Adrien side.

Finishing with the Akumas Nino sat on his bed, while he was pondering what to tell Adrien, Wayzz came out of his bag.

“Master….”

“We have talked about that Little dude”

“N-Nino” Wayzz looked a little embarrassed, it looked like he was never going to get used to call him by his name. “I can feel Tikki, she is a little restless”

Nino Got up and got the Miraculous Box out of its hiding spot in an old mixin table, together with Master Fu he had a conditioned it to work like his old fonogram. With a lot of care he took out the earring of Ladybug, they still looked deactivated, like normal black studs. This meant Ladybug still had the intention to come back and had not given up on her position as the holder of the creation miraculous.

“Hi, Little Dudette” Nino said softly to the earring “Everything is alright, I have been collecting the akumas for when you wake up, they might take a lot of your energy then…. but I know a really good bakery! and I’ll get you all the cookies you want! just wait a little bit longer, just a few more months and you will be out again with Ladybug!” He couldn’t help himself and softly petted the earring like he would do with Wayzz head. then he put them back in their resting place. 

This was one of the easiest parts of been the guardian, saying soft things for the sleeping kwami. He knew Ladybug would probably be best at this but he could wait for her return so that they could ward the miraculous together again. He had thought of initiating another one of the members of the team as Guardian too, but he needed the permission of Master Fu and Ladybug for that, so while he waited for her return he would do the job as best as he could.

“Hey Little Dude” he said to Wayzz “What do you say if we have a light snack before we see Adrien?”

“That would be good Ma… Nino” he answered a little sheepishly, he had lived with Nino for 2 years now but he couldn’t help it, he had called his masters that for centuries.

Once Nino hid the Miraculous Box again he left the room, leaving Wayzz behind.

“Tikki,” Wayzz said, getting close to the box “You holder is alright, the pregnancy is going well and the baby is moving now, I heard them say it will be a girl! And Ladybug is deciding for a name now.” he fell silent patting softly over the box.

“Thank you, Wayzz.”


	8. Sleepover

It was girls night, Adrien included, at Chloe’s hotel. After a lot of discussion of what to do that night they decided to do makeovers of each other for fun. Chloe was making Marinette’s hair while Adrien did Alya’s.

“So… where did Nino say he was going today?” Said Adrien while he started to braid Alya’s hair.

“He went to check out a place where they wanted him to DJ at.” answered Alya, humming while he did her hair.

“Wait! He is at a Disco while we’re here?!!”  Yelled, Chloe letting go of Marinette’s hair.

“Oh no no, the place is closed today so he’s  only getting acquainted with it and it’s a bar so we wouldn’t be able to take Mari with us anyway.”

“Sorry for almost getting to term.” Marinette said sarcastically, giving an eye roll. “We don’t want me to give birth in the middle of dancing.”

“Isn’t that what your ex-boss was worried about?” asked Chloe going back to Marinette’s hair and starting a french braid from the top of her head. Marinette only did a raspberry as an answer.

“Ex-boss?” Alya sat straight, eyes widening and moving away from Adrien’s hands. “Did you lose your other job?”

“My contract ended.  Since my pregnancy is so advanced they didn’t  offer me a new one.” Just 2 months earlier Marinette had to leave her job as a teacher assistance so that she could speed her graduation from university. “He said something on the lines of  _ ‘what if your water breaks and it soaks the fabric? you would have to pay for it’ _ .” She wasn’t amused about it. 

“That’s not good or correct!” Adrien was as outraged as Alya. “What will you do now? You could sue them”

“That would take to much time and I don’t even know if I could pay a lawyer.” Marinette sighed. “At least I got enough money now for me to be able to look for a real job once my baby is here.”

“You know I’m still open for helping you get a spot in my father’s company” Adrien told her seriously, and though he tried to make it sound like it was the easiest thing to do, both of them knew how hard it was to get in his father’s company, and that she would have to prove herself. Also, Marinette did not want his help to get in, she wanted to get the spot for herself by earning it with her skills.

“And I’ll decline again, but thank you Adrien.”

“What about Jagged Stone?” Chloe was finishing Marinette’s Braid, her hair was now longer than it had ever been. “I thought you had become one of his exclusive designers?”

“He is still in his honeymoon with Penny”

“Really?!” Alya exclaimed, now sitting down letting Adrien do her hair again. 

“Haven’t they been on the honeymoon for … Like months?” Asked Chloe.

“Yeah… ten months so far and it looks like they will probably take, at least another five more.” Marinette tried to remember what was the last thing she heard from them. “Last time Penny talked with me, they were taking a ship from Somalia to India, then they plan to go to China, Mongolia, Russia, and then they will come back.”

“That’s a really long trip.” Adrien was making diadem with Alya’s braids.

“He promised Penny the world, so he is trying to show her the most he can.” Marinette laughed.

“Speaking about promising the world.” Chloe started to put pretty hair pins, Marinette decided not to ask what they where, knowing Chloe they could be Swarovski or Tiffany. “What happened to your Girlfriend Adrinkins?”

There was silence and then.

“WHAT?!?”  Alya turned around to look at him, while Marinette stiffened in front of Chloe. Chloe didn’t know if Marinette still had feelings for her childhood friend, maybe she hadn’t moved on like she had thought “You have a girlfriend and you didn’t tell us.”

“S-she wasn’t my girlfriend we only… kinda dated?” he seemed unsure “And.. well she left…”

“She left? What do you mean?” Alya said looking at him, and he gave up trying to keep her braids in place.

“She left.” He simple answered. “She is gone. One day she left somewhere without saying anything.”

“She didn’t warn you?” Chloe was really surprised too. “When did this happen?”

“I think it was last year… so it’s been a while.”  Adrien tried to play it as if he didn’t care how long it had been but it was obvious that if you asked him he could tell you to the seconds how long it had been. “We were going to have a date and she never showed up. No message or warning to let me know. I waited for her all night.” He ruffled his hair, frustrated. “After two weeks I learned she had left from one of her friends, she didn’t say goodbye to anyone, she only left a message with a friend saying she had to leave for personal reasons, but other than that… nothing.”

“So, she like, disappeared on you even if she was seeing you? Without a word?” Chloe seemed impressed by it, as if she knew who he was talking about.

“That’s right.”

“Wait… was this when you got super drunk at Luka’s party?” Alya asked, taking his hands, Adrien only looked down. “You didn’t even look drunk when you took Mari home, we only knew you were drunk after she told us she had to call Gorilla to get you. I remember everyone was really surprised since we had never seen you drunk! So we had no parameter to look after you.”

“I still feel bad about that, I don’t even remember leaving the party.” Adrien said, embarrassed. “By the way, thanks for helping, Mari.”

“It was nothing.” Marinette answered back.  She didn’t turn and look back. There were more important things than seeing the hurt or emotions in his eyes.  Right now, she had to keep her head straight and focus on finding a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! A lot of stuff happened since the last chapter, I had a surgery, I have a new job, and a bunch of other boring stuff hahaha  
> But I'll try to go back to an update every week... or every two weeks haha


	9. Sunshine

Adrien and Alya where walking back to the Dupain-Chengs after doing some grocery shopping for them. At this point it felt like all four of them, Alya, Nino, Adrien and Chloe lived with the family. Still it was uncommon for the two of them to do chores together.

“Hey Sunshine” Alya said after a long silence.

Adrien hummed to let her know he heard her.

“Why haven’t you gone after Mari? I have seen how you look at her, it’s obvious you still have feelings for her.” Adrien was so surprised he stopped walking. Alya stopped too and turned around to look at him. “And don’t you dare say it’s because she is carrying another man’s baby, I know you pretty well and you already love that baby.” She had been trying to figure this out for a long time, more so when she noticed with how much love he looked at Marinette.

“I-I…” He sighed not finding the right words, he tried to scratch the back of his head but noticed he couldn’t with the shopping bags so he let his arms hang again. “There is… a few things I have thought about.” He sighed “Don’t get me wrong! I would love to be with Marinette but… well for starters what if she decides at the end that she does want the father of her baby? Would she really want to be with me after what I did to her? or what if my not girlfriend comes back? I wouldn’t know what to do, and what would I tell Tom and Sabine? And what if Marinette stops wanting to see me again because this is in part my fault!” he was rambling, Alya was just letting him get it out of his system. “It was my fault you sent her to blind dates and that resulted in her getting pregnant and...!”

“Stop it there Adrien.” Alya commanded him, he had just hit a string in Alya’s heart. “The blind dates where my fault and only my fault! I shouldn’t had forced her to do them.” This was something that was heavy in Alya’s heart. “She was so sad after you rejected her and Luka left her, I… I just wanted her to be happy again, and I thought…. I thought that if she could get out there and experience new thing she would feel better. I didn’t know what else to do any more.”

Alya had been inviting Marinette to coffee shops and restaurants, but her friend never knew if she would actually eat with Alya. At least 2 times a week she would had been replaced by some man Alya knew and thought Marinette might be interested in them. This lasted for over seven months that was when Marinette announce her pregnancy.

“I beat up myself over it all the time.” Alya admitted noticing she had at some point dropped her head. “I shouldn’t have forced her so much.” She sighed “Nino told me it was wrong but Marinette never complained so… a part of me thought it was alright, that this way we would find  a boy she’d like!” she looked at Adrien, the regret was visible on her face. “I have hunted down every single one of them with the exception of two that left the country. It turns out she would just stay with them the most for half an hour and then leave. Most of them didn’t even get to talk to her once she noticed they were in my place.” she looked down again “Unknowingly I was forcing my friend into something she didn’t want…”

Adrien got closer and side hugged her making the bags hit her slightly.

“What do you say if we share half the blame for it.” He said putting his head over hers. “you for not noticing and me for…. breaking her heart.”

“I still think you should talk to her, Sunshine. I think it would make her really happy.”

“I’ll think about it.” He let her go. “Now we have to get this to the house before I lose the feeling of my finger forever.”

Alya laughed and started walking again, hoping she had done the right thing this time by pushing Adrien a little bit.

***

When they arrived to the apartment above the bakery they were greeted by a frantic Marinette rearranging pillows over the couches and Nino trying to get her to stop and Chloe laughing from another couch.

“She just won't sit down!” Said Nino when he noticed Alya and Adrien.

“I feel antsy every time I’m too still.” Marinette explained while going to the kitchen bar and starting to scrub it with a cloth she took from the sink. “A-and I feel like I should be doing more, and preparing.”

“Nino has been trying to hatcher for the last half an hour.” Chloe laughed from the couch. “Like, Marinette is so good at dodging him.”

Alya sighed and together with Adrien, left the shopping bags over the counter, stopping Marinette’s frantic cleaning.

“Ok Sunshine,” She said turning to Adrien “ Hold Mari and take her to the couch so she can sit.”

Adrien hugged Marinette from behind trapping her.

“Nooooo” She cried. “I don’t wanna sit.” She said pouting.

“Come on you’ll feel better once we sit you down.” Adrien said while guiding her to the couch.

When they got to the couch, he noticed just how uncomfortable she was. Nino and Adrien sat on each of her sides, so that if anything happened both of them were strong enough to carry her. 

“Everything hurts and I’m dying” Marinette said miserably flopping a little over Nino.

No one knew what to tell her. The only thing they could do was show her their support.

Nino side hugged her just to make sure she was stable, while Adrien started to rub circles on her back slowly.

“You are doing great Mari.” Adrien told her and everyone looked at him puzzled “Just a few more weeks and you will be done.”

“I just want it to eeeend.” Marinette was in no way well enough, but they would stay there by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first arc of the story is finished!!!! the next arc is my favorite of all!   
> It might be sliiiiightly shorter chapters, but I’m excited for them hehehe


	10. Sir, you should see this

Nathalie’s day had started normally. Make sure both Agrestes were up by six, review the day’s schedule with each of them, breakfast and then take Adrien to his first photoshoot at nine. Then Adrien would stay at the photoshoot site until 3pm, while she did other chores.

So she was really surprised when Adrien called for his bodyguard to collect him at one in the afternoon. She went along in the car to ask Adrien why he was leaving the photoshoot so early. But just as the car was getting parked, Adrien had already climbed in the car.

“To the hospital!” Adrien said, getting his seatbelt on and giving instructions to the chauffeur.

The car was already on its way.

“Are you hurt, Adrien?” Nathalie was trying to find a reason why he would want to go to the hospital. He seemed fine, did someone hurt him at the photoshoot?

“I’m ok,” Adrien said, eager to get to the hospital as soon as possible. “But it started 3 hours ago and I just saw the message!!!”

Nathalie was completely confused. They arrived at the hospital and she followed Adrien, seeing him go to the hospital store and buy a bouquet and a big bear plush. She then followed him through the hospital until they arrived at a room and he knocked. 

Inside were two of his friends and on the bed in the middle of the room was a tired girl holding a pink bundle in her arms.

“Adrien! You made it.” The girl on the bed smiled at him brightly. “Mom and Dad just left to do paper work.”

Nathalie remembered the girl. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was Adrien’s friend who had won a couple of contests from the company, and had also designed for Jagged Stone.

Adrien moved slowly towards her, leaving the bouquet on a counter. His friend, Nino, took the bear from him so he could get nearer.

“They just brought the little one to Mari.” Nino explained.

Adrien walked to Marinette and she moved the blanket, revealing a little face. He gasped at the sight.

“Would you like to hold her?” she asked shyly.

“S-sure,” he replied. It was obvious Adrien had never held a baby, so Marinette instructed him on how to hold her.

Until that moment, Nathalie hadn’t had a good look at the baby, but when she did she couldn’t take her eyes from the child. 

She had extremely short blond hair and her slightly-open eye revealed a bluish-green color, the same color Adrien’s had been when he was born (before they turned into their brivant green).

“What’s her name?” Adrien whispered, watching the baby, mesmerized.

“Emilie Dupain-Cheng” Marinette said proudly. “Emma for short.” 

“That’s… That’s my mom’s name.” Adrien told her, surprised.

“Oh..” Marinette seemed nervous at that. “I-I found the name and I liked it and… I have always liked Emma and thought it would be a good full name and... ah...”

“It’s ok, Marinette,” he laughed. “I think it suits her.” He caressed her face softly. “Welcome, Emma.”

Marinette heard him and started crying. Everyone went to hug her, still trying to be careful to.  .

Nathalie was astonished, not only did the baby have a resemblance to Adrien, but Marinette had given her the name of his mother. If it meant what she thought it was, it would be no good.

“Would you,” Nathalie cleared her throat. “Would you let me take a picture?”

“Oh... Sure,” Marinette replied, thinking she would only take a picture of the baby. Instead of doing so, Nathalie instructed Adrien to sit on the bed beside Marinette, with Emma in between them. 

“Thank you,” she added quickly, before sending it to Adrien, only to open a new message.

_ Sir, I think you should see this. _

It read, adding the picture she just took and the name of the baby. The photo really did look like happy parents with their child.

 

***

 

Gabriel Agreste was reviewing a new fabric contract when he received a message from Nathalie. It was unusual for her to send messages if it wasn’t scheduled, unless it was something urgent.

He opened it not knowing what to expect. When he saw the photo inside, he instantly went to make a call.

“Good afternoon, this is Gabriel Agreste.. yes… I would like to get a paternity test for Emilie Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Marinette Dupain-Cheng… possible father, Adrien Agreste …. I don’t care… I’ll pay anything that is needed, just get it done.”


End file.
